The Letter
by The Demon from The Village Hidden in The Mist
Summary: Yondaime leaves Naruto a letter explaining some parts of his life.
1. Chapter 1

This is to Tanis Short one of my best friends, may she rest in peace.

Yondaime leaves Naruto a letter explaining some parts of his life.

Dearest Naruto,

If you are reading this, I am already dead. I asked Iruka to give you this when you are in the final standing of your ninja career. I am writing this letter to inform, no, to protect you from the fates.

Your mother was a beautiful person; she was always on to go to. Ayame, your mother, and I met when I was seventeen. I do not wish to put a negative image of your mother in your head but it was at a hores' palace. Her father sold her after her mother's illness. Jiraya, my sensei, brought her for me, I barely became Hokage and image was everything. We were in love, it was strange but we loved each other deeply, and we tried to see each other when ever we could. I fell for your mother because of her attitude towards her slave captors and how the treated their slaves. Ironic no?

After two of being married Yzak came into our lives. Our first child or your older and only brother. He is an impressive ninja, and son. Yzak became a mute after an incident occurred, (you can ask him about it). Eight years later Toymo was born, she told me she was going to secretly going to marry Eli Uchiha and into the Uchiha clan. Yes, Sasuke Uchiha is your brother-in-law. I wish I could see your face! Eli and Toymo love each other dearly but will deny it to protect each other. Two years after that (shut up I know what you're thinking!) Kiko was born. Ironically enough your sensei, Kakashi Hatake is her boyfriend. They are happy so do not ruin their relationship!

Yes, you have a lot of siblings. Oh, I all most never told you my name. My name is Yondaime Uzumaki, the 4th Hokage. I know people will treat you horrible through your life. I am terrible sorry, I did not realize that the Kyuubi, the nine tailed fox, would attack the day you were born. As your father, I tried to protect you but as Hokage my duty took greater consent. I ended up ruining your life, not saving it.

Your mother, Ayame, died giving birth to you. When I was told, I rushed over to the hospital, Yzak and Toymo were already there waiting. You were crying in Miko Uchiha's arms (Sasuke's mother). You quieted down when I took you into my arms, and I sealed the demon in you only hours later. Naruto, my son, I love you and nothing can take that away.

Your Father

Yondaime


	2. Chapter 2: Confrontations

The Letter-Chapter 2: Confrontions 

Naurto sat on his bedroom floor, scrolls, kunai and weapons were scattered across the floor. His mind wondered with unanswered questions. Why were they not around when he was growing up? Where were they now? How was he to ask his mute brother a question? How was he going to find them and talk to them? Did they want him around? And how was he going to approach Kakashi?

A bang on his front door drifted his attention from his problem to whoever was standing outside his door. "Naruto! I know you're in there I can sense your charka! Don't make me break down the door!" Sasuke's voice invaded itself in Naruto's brain. A female's voice was trying to calm Sasuke down. A brief dispute erupted then was at peace as quick as it came.

"Naruto, Kakashi-sensei sent us to get you. Naruto?" All sounds were blocked out when Kakashi entered his mind. All around him the room went dark and a strange ringing entered his head. He could still here the dull yelling of Sasuke and Sakura.

"I really don't care if he's worried or not the ass can rot in hell for all I care!" Naruto blinked his voice sounded foreign to him. "He lied to me and he knew everything!" Gentle shuffling in the hall told him Sakura was debating to go and get Kakashi or help Sasuke deal with Naruto. "Just leave me alone!" Heavy footsteps approached his door. Then the silence returned. Naruto expressionlessly reached for one of many scattered weapons. His breathing deepen and he stopped.

"Naruto, I think it's time you come out. You can't abandon your squad." Kakashi's voice sounded calm and collected. "Naruto your inside I can tell now come and open the door or if not I'll come in." Turning his back to the door, Naruto waited for him to enter. "Fine have it your way." The door split open, the remains of door littered the floor. The white haired ninja entered the small apartment. Slowly he approached his stubborn pupil. Unmoved Naruto gripped his shriken, a thin line of blood landed on the floor.

"Naruto give me your hand." Not waiting for an answer Kakashi took his hand and began to wrap a thin bandage around his hand.

"Why didn't you tell me about Kiko?" Kakashi's eyes widened at the question, while Naruto didn't move a muscle.

"Why if you knew everything why didn't you tell me?" Withdrawing his hand Kakashi stared at the shattered boy. His hair was messier then usual, his apartment looked like it was hit by a raid, and Naruto smelt like sweat and tears. Staying in the lingering silence Kakashi stared desperately at his student.

"Because if I was to tell you early then Yondaime intended everything would be screwed and you would be deeper shock." Naruto suddenly lunged at the older ninja kunai in hand. As if nothing happened Naruto was face down on the floor with Kakashi positioned above him. "It's not my fault, besides Toymo and Yzak were waiting for this day for years I couldn't screw that up!" Naruto turned to look at his sensei. Pure kindness and sorrow was placed in Kakashi's black eye. "No matter what you deicide, but you can't just attack someone." Kakashi stood up; Sasuke and Sakura were standing by the door stunned by what the just saw.

Kakashi slightly leaned to the right and against the wall. Naruto laid in shock, his mind wondered of the newest information he just received. Without warning Naruto bolted through the window, his team screams echoing in his ears. The newly acquired rain made the ground wet and slippery. Naruto slipped and skidded on the roof tops, he finally collapsed on the edge of the village. The hokage monument was barely in view. A fresh batch of tears began to stream down the face of the lied to boy. The rain seemed to stop falling and Naruto looked up in time to see two ninja. One had bags of groceries and an umbrella in the other hand. While the second was a female with long purple streaked hair and a look of sorrow on her face. Naruto fainted as the female uttered two little words.

"Little Naruto."


	3. The 2nd Letter

Chapter 3: The 2nd letter

'_My name is Naruto Uzumaki, the youngest son of Yondaime, the 4th hokage. I realized my life is been different than nearly every other one, I know but then again I was alone most of my childhood._

_When I was 17, my father wrote me a letter from beyond the grave. I know that it sounds crazy but it's true! With my old sensei's help they put his spirit into a clay body to let him write it to me. Kakashi-sensei, the famous copy cat ninja, (yah him) when they told me the truth of he knew almost every thing about me, I was absolutely shocked but proud he cared so much about me._

_I am the ninja with the living dead genes in the body of a 25 year old. There's nothing more important then family but everyone says life is. But I call it bullshit. Gaara-dono the leader of the sand village, the kazekage, he grew up being taught that he was a weapon for war, for destruction but look at him one of the most respected ninja I've ever known._

_But as I was saying family, my family never abandoned me like people think, they protected and cared for me from the shadows. In turn I thank them, Toymo, Yzak, and Kiko, they saved my life if one truly thinks about it. They mean the world to me. I am writing this because the war with the sound was won today. Leaf ninja won the war the moment the true leader of the sound died. I cannot say his name because I do not believe him but there is nothing I can do._

_I say this for the future ninja, do not fear death but embrace it; it will help you learn lessons in life. But do not become dependants on death, at that fact just kill yourself if you do. I write this for my village, no one else._

_I am Naruto Uzumaki of the village hidden in the leafs. I am the 4th hokage's successor, the true hokage of Kohona. I am the 6th hokage, the boy with the nine tailed fox in him. Good luck in the lifestyles of future Kohona ninja._

_Yours Truly_

_Naruto Uzumaki'_

The letter fell from a blonde boy's hands; his father sent him this on his 17th birthday. He was shocked, he saw his father before he headed off to work.

"The living dead genes, huh? I wonder why he did this." His face pulled into a fox like grin. "I get it! Family is the most important. That's why every father sends a letter to his son at 17 years of age." His laugh reached the ears of his father. Naruto smiled at the reasoning.

"Very good Yondaime." He turned and returned to the hokage's tower.


	4. Chapter 4: Explainations

Author's note: Okay I'm calling the fourth hokage Yondaime because I can't find his name anywhere, so I'm sorry if it caused any confusion. The technique the 4th hokage uses is mine.

Chapter 4: Explanations

Naruto turned to face his office window; he stared down into the busy streets of Kohona. Even thou the letter explained parts of his missing it didn't explain every thing. Like why he asked a seven year old boy to give this letter to him, how did he know Kakashi Hatake would be his sensei? Too many things didn't add up and made no sense to the current hokage.

"Bring me Kakashi Hatake I need to speak with him." The request barely reached the passing chuunin's ear. With a quick bow he was off, slowly Naruto turned to behind him. The pictures of all the past hokages hung like memories in time. Feeling an all too familiar presence engulf the room Naruto returned his attention to the issue at hand.

"You wished to see me hokage-dono." Kakashi held his head high as the chuunin quietly closed the door.

"I thought I told you before just to call me Naruto, sensei." Kakashi's smile was masquerade beneath his mask. "I have several questions for you regarding the letter the 4th hokage sent me. You're the only one who knows the answers beside the 4th hokage his self and he's been dead for years. Care to explain?" Kakashi titled his head slightly, the fail turned into the most powerful kages the ninja world has ever seen. "Sensei?" Jumping back into reality, Kakashi blinked the blond held his gaze.

"Naruto-sama please understand if this was my plan it would be less complex. The 4th hokage knew you were his child and well forbidden jutsus are more dangerous then people think!" Naruto turned towards his old sensei even more as Kakashi clamped a hand over his covered mouth. Raising Naruto approached the older man.

"Say again." Kakashi shivered as Naruto's darken glare reached his soul.

"It's a forbidden jutsu that let's a human soul see the future without damaging the human vessel or body. The Endurance Soul technique, one limited to your mother's clan. Basically that's the only reason could use it, and the only reason he knew what happened in your life without being there."

"The Endurance Soul technique what happens when someone uses it?" Kakashi gazed the hokage. Barely capable to comprehend what the jutsu could do for a village.

"The jutsu can only be used three times in a person's lifetime unless they're a member of the clan or blessed with the protection of a member. Be blessed doesn't mean anything unless the blessed soul is pure, if not the rules reapply to the soul double what it usually does." Pausing Kakashi waited. "The rules are these: One a person can not use this jutsu for more than three times in their lifetime, unless blessed. Two a person can perform any other jutsu for seven days after use of the Endurance Soul technique. Three for a person to truly understand what they see they must give up a minimum of two years from their lifetime every time they use the Endurance Soul technique. Four the jutsu can be used for the past of the future. Five the jutsu is only for the pure of heart and intension."

"So he used a forbidden jutsu to check up on me during my life." Slipping to the floor, Naruto bowed his head as crystal tears fell from his sky blue eyes. Kakashi watched as the man cried at the love his unknown father had for him. "Is the jutsu hard to learn?"

"No unlike another jutsu this one is really easy to learn. But only the head family of the clan can teach you and Toymo's out of the village, Yzak's in the sand as a Kohona representative and Kiko's pregnant so I'm not risking it." Naruto smiled beneath his tears, raising his head to look at his sensei. "I don't know the Endurance Soul technique! So your siblings are the only ones who can teach you. Can I go my new squad is waiting?"

Naruto frowned at the jounin. "Since when are you on time and since when have you been so concerned with making a good impression with your squad? You probably read porn in front of children!" Rubbing the back of his head in an embarrassed motion Kakashi disappeared within a puff of smoke. Naruto rubbed his face clear of any evidence that he was crying.

'You out did me again old man but be assured that jutsu will be learned. I'll make you proud dad.' Naruto shifted in the direction of the window and stared at the fourth's face craved into the cliff side.


End file.
